Nom De Plumme
by Ladii Malfoy
Summary: DHr. Draco and Hermione meet 4 yrs. after graduation. Draco an auror & Mione a successful Daily Prophet reporter. However, Draco has no idea that the girl he's in love with is Hermione Granger.
1. The Assignment

**Title: Nom De Plumme   
Author: Lady Malfoy   
Rating: PG-13/Romance/Action-adventure   
  
Summary: It's been four years since Harry Potter and his friends have graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and four years since the battle of good and evil, where Voldemort was finally defeated. Draco Malfoy turned to the good side and became an auror and Hermione Granger became a Daily Prophet journalist.   
Author's note: First chapter is co-written with Mjade-1.   
  
Nom De Plumme   
Part I**

* * *

"Attention! Will Miss Granger and Miss Branellec report to Mister Reinford's office!" The lady announced with a magnified voice.   
  
"Well, c'mon Gen! The boss is calling," said a 21-year-old Hermione Granger. She had wavy light brown hair, which was usually twisted into a bun. Her eyes were brown with a hint of gold. Then, there was her best friend and partner, Genevieve Branellec. She had luscious full lips and silky dark blonde hair with brilliant green eyes. They were both beauties working as one of _The Daily Prophet_'s journalists of the mystery section.   
  
They arrived shortly after the announcement.   
  
"Ah, good morning, ladies. As we all know, you girls are the youngest and most reliable journalists at _The Daily Prophet_. Not to mention, you get the best reviews as well," Mr. Reinford told them. "I wonder Miss Granger and Miss Branellec, do you recall the term 'Death Eaters'?"   
  
"Only that they were once the Dark Lord's followers," Gen told him.   
  
"Yes sir," Hermione said. "We've fought them during the battle almost four years ago."   
  
"Well, good . . ."he hesitated. "I've received information from my sources that a group of Death Eaters have been sighted outside Paris. Sounds like a good investigatory story, doesn't it? I've thought about it and came to a final decision of whom I want to take on that assignment," Mr. Reinford smiled. "Why, the two lovely ladies standing right in front of me!"   
  
Surprised, Hermione said, "Thank you, sir. We'd be delighted to—"   
  
"Well, then it's settled! Here are your train tickets. You'll be travelling the Muggle way, I'm afraid. You'll be going undercover as Muggles, so please keep your magic to a minimum. You'll be leaving tomorrow at 8:45 a.m. and arrive there at about 10:30 or so. You may choose where you would like to stay. That will be all. Good day, ladies." He said as he escorted them out the door.   
  
"Wow! That was quick! I thought he'd blabber on about rubbish like he usually does," Gen laughed as they left the building, "Hermione, you alright?"   
  
"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that . . . I'd have to stay at a hotel for two or three weeks and I just don't know if I could afford that." Hermione sighed.   
  
"Hey, I've got a great idea. My cousin has a summerhouse in Paris. I don't think he'll mind if I bring you there. He's quite a good Auror y'know. It's a bonus for us."   
  
"Really?" Hermione said eagerly. "Oh, but I couldn't do that it would be awfully rude barging into his house like that."   
  
"It's okay! I'm inviting you! Besides he's been dreadfully lonely in that big mansion of his," Gen said assuring Hermione with a smile.   
  
"Fine, fine. If you're that desperate for me to stay with you—"   
  
"Nevermind my offer then. I mean it'll just be you saying 'goodbye' to your dear money." Gen said jokingly.   
  
"Honestly, I'm just kidding!" Hermione said. They both laughed in the warm afternoon breeze as they headed home.

* * *

The next day, Hermione met up with Gen at the train station, both dressed up in Muggle clothes. Hermione was wearing a denim jacket with a scarlet shirt and blue jeans. On the other hand, Gen was wearing a tight tank top and low-rise pants. Overall, Gen looked great for someone who had never worn Muggle clothes before.   
  
"You look fabulous, Gen!" complimented Hermione.   
  
"Y'think so? Muggle clothes are very interesting." Gen replied. They boarded the train and found a vacant compartment and sat down.   
  
"So, Gen . . . tell me about your cousin?" Hermione asked, interested.   
  
"Oh, well, he's the heart throb of most of my girlfriends. According to them, he's very good-looking and he's really sweet to me. What can I say? He's a ladies man," Gen said, smiling slyly at Hermione.   
  
"What?" Hermione said.   
  
"Oh, nothing. Just wait 'till you meet him."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. Nothing much but I'd like to thank MJADE-1 for helping me with the first chapter. I was STRUGGLING for my first d/hr story! You should read her stories to! Please read and review. I may be posting second chapter soon!**


	2. Finally France!

**Title: Nom De Plumme**

**Author: Lady Malfoy**

**Rating: PG-13/Romance/Action-adventure**

**Summary: It's been four years since Harry Potter and his friends have graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and four years since the battle of good and evil, where Voldemort was finally defeated. Draco Malfoy turned to the good side and became an auror and Hermione Granger became a Daily Prophet journalist. **

**A/N: Here's some translation:**

**Merci Thank you**

**Au Revoir Goodbye**

**Franc's French money **

**Well I didn't know how to talk or write complete French sentences so I just translated it, if ya get my vibe. ****Sorry for the extremely llooooonnng wait. Its not much but ENJOY! Pls. R&R!**

* * *

**Nom De Plumme**

**Part II**

"We're here! Wake up, Gen!" Hermione said enthusiastically as she wildly shook Gen's shoulder, "Paris is so beautiful! Wake up, Gen!"

Hermione looked out the window dazzled by the scenery.

"Huh? What?" Gen woke up to an abrupt stop of the train as the train whistle rang piercingly.

"Ladies and Gents, welcome to PARIS, FRANCE. The time is 10:25 a.m. and the current temperature is 76 degrees. Please exit the left door of the train. Enjoy your stay! Merci and Au revoir!" The train conductor announced over the speaker.

"Let's go!" Gen said enthusiastically, as they both gathered their belongings and unloaded their compartment onto the cemented platform, "Isn't thiswonderful, Hermione?"

There was no reply.

"_Hermione_?" Gen turned back to see Hermione staring through the glass windows in awe. Gen smiled, slightly amused.

"It's amazing. . ." Hermione breathed as she gazed off.

The flowers were in bloom, the streets were busy, the sun was shining, there were numerous colors and lights, people bustling about everywhere, and there were various shops, cafés, and monuments all around.

"Oh, Gen. All my life I've wanted to go to France..."Hermione whispered as a breeze passed through.

"Let's go! I know it's your first time here, but we gotta get moving! We'll see all this later. Don't worry! It's not like we're going to do all work and no play. C'mon! There's our ride!"

There they saw a tall, burly man in his mid-20's.

"Bonjour, Jean-Pierre! We're here!" Gen shouted waving her hand to the young man. "This is my friend Hermione Granger. She'll be staying with me,as well," Gen gestured to her companion.

"I am the chauffeur. May I take your things mademoiselle?" He bowed and kissed Gen and Hermione's hand.

Gen and Hermione gaped as the chauffeur led them to the black Rolls Royce. They went inside the car and Jean-Pierre drove off.

"Oh wait! Could you stop here at these shops!" Gen said frantically to Jean-Pierre before passing the shops of clothes. "In this weather, you must change into a different outfit, Hermione! How can you _not _sweat in those clothes?"

Gen hesitated. "…You did bring extra clothes that you could easily take out of your bag…didn't you?" Gen gawked at Hermione's bad choice of clothing.

"Umm…well…no. Although you are right, it really doesn't matter to me!" Hermione retorted.

"You talk such RUBBISH! We still have extra time! We'll just go to one of these shops then come back here to our ride. Jean-Pierre and my cousin won't mind a bit!" Gen grabbed her arm.

"Fine, fine." Hermione dragged her words as they got out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

Gen stumbled along a shop with stylish-looking clothes on the window display. With an idea inmind, Gen said, "Here ! This shop looks like they have nice clothes—"

"Can't we just find a fireplace and—"

"NO! Don't forget we're Muggles now...remember?" Gen grabbed Hermione's arm and brought her into a french boutique.

The register lady greeted the two, "Bonjour! Welcome to _Simply Mademoiselle._"

Hermione and Gen walked around the shop till Gen saw a perfect outfit for Hermione.

"This would look great on you, Mione!" Gen showed Hermione a set of clothes.

"Isn't it just darling? A white sleeveless top with a small 'v' cut down the middle and a soft yellow skirt that is tight around the hips but gets loose as it goes down which gives it a wavy effect, PLUS it's light-weight." Gen said excitedly.

Gen glimpsed at slip-onsand grabbed it immediately, "Ooh…and these cute white slippers with a heel would look great with these clothes!"

"Don't you think the skirt is too short?" Hermione said as she looked at the clothes with a doubtful expression on her face.

"Absolutely NOT! The skirt is up to your knees. Why are you so conservative? Just this once could you not be yourself? What are you so afraid of?" Gen cried out.

"Afraid? Of what exactly? Give me that!" Hermione said grabbing the clothes.

Hermione paid at the register and Gen tagging along. Hermione gave the Franc's to the cashier lady.

"Merci." The register lady said thankfully.

Then Gen said in French, "May she change into her clothes in the fitting room?"

The register lady nodded her head and Hermione entered into the fitting room and changed into her NEW clothes.

"So…what do you think?" Hermione said as she twirled in a circle slightly smiling.

"Wow, look who's finally come out of the closet!" Gen said. "See, I told you it couldn't hurt. You look great!" Gen complimented.

"Just one more touch-up." Gen removed Hermione's hair tie, letting Hermione's wavy light brown hair down. "There you go…now you look drop dead gorgeous." Gen grinned widely.

There was an odd moment of silence.

Hermione spoke up, "I have a question."

"Oui?" Gen said.

"Since when did you become good at picking out Muggle clothes and when did you start speaking French?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, my father is French and so he taught me the language and with the Muggle fashion I REALLY don't know. Like I said Muggle clothes are very…interesting." Gen explained. She glanced at her watch, "Oh Merlin! What time is it? We've got to get back to the car before the streets get REALLY busy!"

Hermione and Gen rushed back to Jean-Pierre, who was patiently waiting quietly outside of their car.

Jean-Pierre held the door open for Hermione and Gen and all of them set off to meet Gen's cousin.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! Well that was the second chapter! Yikes! I really REALLY hope you liked it. I know they kind of talked a little too much but you're about to go to the really good part a.k.a. the rising point of the beginning. Haha. Well I really worked hard on this chapter. And I'm proud of myself. Well…READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Kay…I might post third chapter sooner than ya think (I'm currently working on it!)**

**I'd also like to thank my beta-editor, Mjade-1.**

**Enjoy!**

**Signed, Lady Malfoy**


End file.
